


Gavin Green

by FreakyOrangehead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Team Nice Dynamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyOrangehead/pseuds/FreakyOrangehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting a haircut, Michael meets an interesting hairstylist that he just can’t stop thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give him a 20

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: This is my first published fanfic and it turns out being Mavin. whatever. There’s 3 parts and here is part 1!
> 
> There will be a bigger note at the end of this entire fic.
> 
> This is uneditted btw so if you see grammar errors or if something doesn’t make sense, please tell me.

~

I don’t  _normally_  get haircuts. I get them when I have to dress up or if it’s getting too long to handle but never more than once every few months. This was a case where my hair was just too long.

 

Grumbling I trudged into the nearby salon university. It was cheap and I knew the students were studying to go to some big name company anyway.

 

The salon itself was obviously geared towards women. I rarely saw other men come here but it never bothered me anyway. The waiting area consisted of a long white couch with a few chairs surrounding a black glass coffee table filled with various fashion and hair magazines. The Color scheme was green and white with pictures of women with fancy hairstyles and absolutely no facial expressions.

 

The building wasn’t very busy today, a woman across the area taking to her stylist about her upcoming wedding, a group of stylists talking about god knows what in the corner, the receptionist filing her nails while a customer searched through her purse to pay.

 

After some time a bubbly red-head walked up and greeted me. “Michael Jones? Your stylist today should be out in a minute. Can I get you some water?”

 

I managed a polite smile and shook my head no. Afterwards she ran off to join the large group of stylists in the corner and I was left waiting at least 10 minutes before a tall skinny man with messy bleached hair with dirty blonde roots stumbled out. He had a goofy smile on his face but what really caught my eye was his eyes. They were green. Not the everyday green, a special green.

 

“Hello, I’m Gavin! You must be Michael. I can take you now if you’ll just follow me.”

 

A Gavin green.

 

Shaking myself out of my daze, I got up. “Took you long enough.” I grumbled while following the man to his station.

 

“I’m sorry Michael, I had to take care of something in back. It won’t happen again.” He mumbled as if it were rehearsed.

 

“What’s up with the accent?” He sounded like he was British and I couldn’t tell if it was real. If he was faking it I’d have to admit that it sounded convincing. I sat down in the chair.

 

He simply grinned “I could ask you the same question  _Mi-cooool_ _._  You don’t sound like the everyday Texan.” He draped the body cover over me and began setting up for the incoming haircut. “So what are you looking for today?” he asked when finished.

 

“Simple trim, the shit is getting way too long to manage.” I grumbled. “You never answered my question.”

 

Gavin put a hand on his hip and pouted. “Well aren’t you wonderful with detail.” He rolled his eyes. “How about you first explain what you really want your hair to look like and then we can go on to long boring stories of why neither of us sound Texan.” He finished with a grin, reaching for a comb.

 

“I did fucking tell you! A trim! As long as it’s fucking acceptable I don’t give a fuck.” I was getting annoyed by his attitude. Why couldn’t he just shut up and do my damn hair!?!

 

He began to comb through the messy auburn curls, grin still in place. “Whatever you say Mi-cool-”

 

“Stop saying my name like that!”

 

This time he was taken aback. He physically froze for a moment before shaking it off. This time the grin did not return.

 

“I am British you know. I was born in Hillingdon, England and moved here after High School. I wanted to be a hairstylist so after millions of forms and work to get here, here I am. It’s not a big impressive story but it’s mine. Between tips I get here and my part time job at the restaurant down the street, my life is fairly hard and boring. There you go. Know you know.” The man had no signs of happiness nor had the carefree energy he had before. While coming through my hair I felt a few stronger tugs on my hair during some of the parts of the story.

 

After his story was finished an uncomfortable silence fell between the two and after a while Gavin was done, walking away to fetch his teacher and soon I was on my way out of the door.

  
  


Turning to pay I couldn’t help but ask, “Can I tip Gavin?” The receptionist shrugged, saying I could if I wanted to. Not a second after she finished I took out a twenty and handed it to her. “Give this to him. The kid deserves it.” Before walking out the door and to my car.


	2. Green Routine

I tried to convince myself there was an actual reason for me being here. Maybe my hair was just too messy. Maybe my hair was still a bit to long. Maybe I wanted to look more presentable around the town. Maybe I thought the bubbly red-head last week was cute.

 

I knew however as soon as I requested Gavin as my hair stylist again that none of those excuses were true. The receptionist shrugged and said as soon as he was done with the customer he was working on, I’d be next.

 

So there I sat. The same white and green waiting room I’d sat in before waiting for the same man that worked on my hair before.

 

After 25 minutes, The man came walking up looking at a clipboard confused. When he looked up at me he just became even more confused. “Mi-co-” He stopped himself from saying my name suddenly before continuing. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You did a crappy job last week.” Complete lie. “Do it better this time!” I quickly belted out the excuse, not bothering to wait for him to lead me to his station.

 

After a moment he just smiled as we walked to the styling station. As soon as the body cover was draped on, he began talking with a much happier tone than the previous week.

 

“You haven’t been keeping up with styling it. It’s all grease and tangles. We should probably shampoo it. Can you afford the extra cost? It’s an extra $7, $10 if you want the deep conditioning. Without that I really can’t do much.” He stated while attempting to comb through the knotted curly mess.

 

“Fine. Sure. What the fuck ever.” I replied a bit sour. This only seemed to make his smile grew wider as he led me to the sinks.

 

He turned the water on and began running it through my hair. I’ll admit it was relaxing but when he got the shampoo out and ran his fingers through my hair it was probably the best feeling in the world. I almost instantly closed my eyes and smiled. The fucker knew it felt good too because as soon as I opened my eyes he was grinning down at me.

 

I cursed myself for being so open and scowled the entire time after. I didn’t even notice my cheeks getting slightly warmer and his smile grow even more.

 

Too soon after I was being led back to the chair with my hair wrapped up in a towel. He began combing through the now wet hair.

 

“Thank you. I never really got a chance to last week.” He mumbled out loud enough for just me to hear.

 

I shrugged. “I didn’t have anything smaller.” Another complete lie but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing.

 

He just smiled and started up the blow dryer, stalling the conversation for awhile. When he was done he just started talking about whatever came to his mind and soon he was completely finished and I was walking to go pay for the services. I left another $20 tip and went on my way.

 

These weekly visits became the norm. Gavin began to expect me every week on the same day around the same time. I’d always come up with a random excuse that would later be forgotten about. He’d always come up with the weirdest things to talk about. I’d learn more about him, he’d learn a bit about me. I figured out he’s an idiot awhile back but he has his moments and I found myself getting closer to him. I may have even developed a bit of a crush on him that I would never admit. The only thing that bugged me is he never said my name. Not once after the day we met.

 

Months had passed with this little routine. We had yet to meet outside of the salon or even share phone numbers.

 

After 2 months and a half I missed an appointment. I had caught a nasty fever. Calling to cancel my appointment the familiar sound of the receptionist on the other end of the phone.

 

“Hello I’m Michael Jones and I’d like to reschedule my appointment to next week.”

 

“Alright Mr. Jones. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

“Yes I’d like to ensure my appointment is with the stylist by the name of Gavin. Also if you can do me a bigger favor as well. Would you be able to tell him I’m sorry I wasn’t able to make it today.”

 

“I would be happy to but I can’t do that for you.”

 

“What do you mean you can’t? It’s not that fucking hard to walk up to a guy and say ‘Oh Michael rescheduled to next week’!”

 

“Well sir, Gavin is no longer at this location. Actually I believe he graduated a few days ago.”

 

I was stunned silent. He hadn’t even told me. I had no way to get ahold of him. Absolutely none. I may never see him again. I suddenly became enraged.

 

“Cancel all my future appointments.”

 

“Are you su-”

 

“Fucking cancel them. Don’t send me anymore shit. Don’t contact me again.” I hung up and threw the phone to the floor in a fit. The girl didn’t deserve that treatment but right now I didn’t care.

 

6 months passed and I never got another haircut. My hair had grown longer than ever before but I couldn’t bring myself to return to that building. Gavin was the only one I trusted with my hair. I grew depressed. I even caused my best friend Ray to worry. I stopped doing things I liked such as playing video games and isolated myself.


	3. Roadtrip

A loud banging was sounding at my door and before I could even get up and move to get it, Ray burst through.

 

“Michael, get the fuck up right now. I’m sick of you moping around and shit and we want the old Michael Jones back and so help me god I’m going to get him back. Get up get dressed we are going out.”

 

Groaning I flipped him off, rolled over, and resumed my previous activity, sleeping. It was short lived however as Ray literally walked over and kicked me out of bed. With no other choice I did as was told and was pushed out my apartment straight to Ray’s car.

 

“Dude you look like shit… When was the last time you got a haircut, you look like a chick!” I simply glared at his statement.

 

After a minute Ray grinned, obviously up to something. “I know exactly what we are doing today! All the girly shit. Getting you a much needed haircut, dicking around at the mall, and finishing the day at the bar, all on me!” He didn’t give me a chance to argue and at this point I didn’t even care anymore.

 

When we pulled up to a familiar white and green university salon, I immediately regretted allowing Ray to get me out of the safety of my apartment.

 

Before I knew it we were standing at a familiar reception desk next to a familiar waiting area.

 

“Hello. This is Michael Jones and as you can see he looks like a chick because he hasn’t had a haircut in months and I think it’s time to change that! Can you fit him in?” Ray explained to the receptionist.

 

“Michael? Like Gavin’s Michael?” A female voice came from behind. She had a small stature and just stared at Michael. She pulled out a paper from her pocket and handed it to him. “Gavin left before I was even here but my friend Lindsay told me to give this to a curly haired Michael that knew Gavin. She said after she heard what happened she didn’t know if you would ever come back but she still wanted to make sure if you ever did return, you would get it. Apparently it’s from Gavin himself!”

 

As soon as I had the paper I opened it, ignoring the looks coming from a confused Ray.

 

‘Michael,

 

I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to tell you about graduating. I wanted to invite you to the party but I couldn’t get ahold of you. Please don’t be mad that I’m not here for your schedule. I made sure Lindsay could get this to you. I don’t have a cell phone but the guy I live with does. His number is on the back, his name is Geoff Ramsey and he’s pretty cool. Just ask for me and say you’re Michael.

 

Well, I miss you Michael. I feel we’ve grown fairly close and I wanted to ask you something for awhile.

 

Do you want to go out something?

 

-Gavin’

 

I reread the last sentence a few times before it all clicked in my mind. I could see him again. Not only could I see him again he had feelings for me. I quickly pulled Ray out of the building, thanking then receptionist and girl for their time.

 

“Dude, what’s going on? Who’s Gavin and why are you getting random love letters and why didn’t you tell me.” Ray was officially confused.

 

“I have a really important phone call to make I swear to god shut the fuck up I’ll explain after”

 

Ignoring Ray’s protests I quickly dialed Geoff’s number and awaited an answer.

 

“Hello, Geoff speaking”

 

“I’m looking for Gavin.”

 

“… Who the hell is this”

 

“My name is Michael, I just got a note he left me months ago and I need to talk to him right now”

 

The other side of the phone was silent for awhile.

 

“Shoulda been quicker buddy. Gavin moved out awhile ago. Moved all the way to Michigan. Sorry man.”

 

I was shocked. Part of my wanted to be angry but I didn’t have anger left in me. After a minute or so of silence I heard Geoff speak up again.

 

“The kid was pretty sad after he graduated. Said stuff like ‘Michael rejected him’ and ‘I miss Michael’. If what you say is true, you need to find that kid and explain yourself.”

 

“All he left me is this number. I don’t know how to get ahold of him. I don’t know how to fix this!” I raised my voice but not in anger but in defeat, in pain.

 

Another silence settled. Ray looking at me with wide eyes.

 

Geoff broke the silence. “I can give you his address. Send him a letter or some shit. Don’t fuck this up. I’m giving you a chance and if you fuck it up or hurt him I’ll fuck you up.”

 

After giving me the address the man hung up.

 

“So… you gonna send him a letter” Ray finally commented after hearing the entire conversation.

 

“Ray, since when do I do the obvious thing?” I shook my head. “Take me home, I need to fill up my gas tank, I have a road trip ahead of me.”

 

“Oh no no no you don’t. Are you insane?” I glared at Ray. “No Michael if I let you get in your car for a cross country roadtrip I’ll never see you alive again.” He shook his head. “I know you Michael. You’ll get lost, you’ll get in an accident, or you’ll end up killed. I can’t let you do that.”

 

I was close to strangling Ray. How dare he. How could he.

 

Then the all familiar smirk found it’s way onto him. “Get the GPS out and set up, I’m taking first driving shift. Get some sleep while you’re at it. We’re leaving right this second.”

 

I stared at Ray a few minutes before doing exactly that.

 

~

 

34 hours later I found myself pulling up to the apartment complex Gavin was supposedly living in. Ray was passed out in the back seat and I had no intention of waking him up.

 

I took a shaky breath and exited the car. A cool spring night breeze swept over me and I shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or the nervousness. I made my way up the stairs stopping in front of the door. I checked the time. 9:21pm.

 

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A minute or so later it creaked open revealing the man I had wanted to see for over 6 months.

 

“Gavin” My voice barely a whisper. He gasped with his eyes wide. I looked right into those green eyes. The green eyes I hadn’t seen in so long.

 

Seeing them filled me with a bit more confidence.

 

“My name is Michael Vincent Jones and I’ve been thinking of you for 6 months, I’ve been looking for you for 2 days, I’ve been driving here for 34 hours, and I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you and fuck I don’t even know your full name.” I had no clue what I just said but by the way Gavin’s eyes widened and how a blush appeared on his face I just hoped it wasn’t too stupid sounding.

 

“Mi-cool.” He said my name and smiled widely. “My name is Gavin David Free and all that time I’ve been waiting for an answer from my little Michael and as sappy as it sounds I guess I finally got it.”

 

I don’t know who started it but the next thing I know our lips are fit perfectly together and suddenly every minute of waiting was worth it. I had my Gavin and I didn’t care about anything else.

 

The kiss didn’t last long enough and as soon as we pulled apart he pulled on a smirk.

 

“Someone needs a haircut.”

 

“Yeah, well someone did a shit job last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok that’s done…
> 
> This is my first PUBLISHED Fanfic so please be gentle with me. This is a little idea I got when I was getting my hair cut extremely short and the stylist a few stations down had kinda similar hair to Gavin so this just happened. If you like this, I do have a few other ideas and I would really like some feedback of what you like and heck if you want to send me a writing request I might do it if I can (I never have a lot of free time to myself so if you send a request I may not finish it right away).
> 
> Also if anyone was wondering, the salon university i refer to often is the Mario Tricoci University. I go there myself and I swear by those students, I’ve never had a bad experience there! If you have a campus near you, I would definitely recommend it. You’re helping students get experience, it’s a really good price (I had a $10 off and only had to pay $8 for my last cut!), and the professionally trained teachers ensure you will walk out in love with your hair. Shameless advertising aside, I hope you enjoyed the fic haha!
> 
> Gavin moved to Michigan because I asked my dad for a random state and that’s what he said…
> 
> This is unedited so don’t kill me please. I’m sorry if they seem a bit out of character but I at least tried i guess. Also I don’t normally do first person so if I forgot and made a mistake please tell me. I figured I’d experiment with first person and I’d like the feedback.


End file.
